


Generación V

by ElbethVicious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Inspired by Music, Lemon, NSFW Art, Revenge, Sensuality, Sex, Sexual Content, Vampire Sex, Vampires, millenial culture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbethVicious/pseuds/ElbethVicious
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Generación V

¿Qué es lo primero que te viene a la mente cuando piensas en un vampiro? No hace falta que contestes, yo te lo diré. Te imaginas a un ser alto, poderoso y extremadamente hermoso, vestido de cuero negro y con una gran gabardina que le llegue hasta los pies. Quizás también pienses en ropa _vintage_ , como traída de otra época. O puede que vislumbres a un ser horrendo que se oculta entre las sombras. Un ser solitario que espera paciente hasta poder ejecutar su venganza. A lo mejor, incluso, crees realmente en su existencia y piensas que se ocultan tras los estamentos de poder, manipulando a los políticos como si fuesen titiriteros. Bueno, en ese caso, permíteme que te diga que no podrías estar más equivocado.

Supongo que es normal, hasta hace unos años, yo también pensaba como vosotros y no voy a negar que algunos de mis compañeros sean así. Las viejas costumbres tardan en perderse y cuando llevas toda tu vida pensando que las chorreras en las camisas son la más pura definición de elegancia, debe ser difícil aceptar que llevas siglos haciendo el ridículo.

Pensadlo bien, si una buena noche os despertaseis y os dieseis cuenta de que habéis sido transformados en criaturas de la noche, ¿os convertiríais inmediatamente en un ser deprimido y nostálgico sacado de un videoclip de H.I.M? Ya os contesto yo: No. Esta bien, admito que la primera noche todo es muy confuso y que el índice de vampiros con depresión es bastante elevado, pero, al fin y al cabo, también lo es el índice de jóvenes con depresión y eso no significa que vayáis todos vestidos de negro y recitando poemas de Edgar Allan Poe, ¿verdad?

En realidad, cada vampiro, como ocurre con los mortales, reacciona de forma diferente ante las inclemencias de la vida o, en nuestro caso, de la muerte. En todos estos años he visto de todo: algunos se sienten traicionados, heridos en lo más profundo de su ser porque un ligue de una noche les ha traicionado – Ilusos. Realmente se creen tan importantes como para que su conversión no haya sido un fatídico error –. Estos, al principio, son peligrosos ya que, como un depredador maltratado que no sabe lamer sus heridas, huyen de toda enseñanza que su sire – para ellos, su traidor – intenta inculcarles. Al final, como las ovejas, acaban uniéndose al rebaño, aprendiendo las normas y sobreviviendo – algunos incluso viviendo – en lo que la noche puede ofrecerles.

Sin embargo, hay otro tipo mucho más peligroso; a mí me gusta llamarles “los hijos de Anne Rice”, aunque ese tipo de seres engreídos, taciturnos y con complejo de semidioses, existan desde mucho antes de que esa paleta decidiese coger una pluma y seguir manchando nuestro nombre con tonterías melancólicas. Estos seres, por llamarles de alguna forma, se creen conocedores de todos los conocimientos vampíricos desde el mismo momento de su conversión y, como aquel que acaba de instalarse _TikTok_ y cree que tiene en sus manos el secreto del éxito, intentan imponer sus opiniones al resto. Desoyen a todos los que le rodean y presumen de sus poderes y capacidades, a veces incluso entre los mortales, lo que les condena a una muerte segura que no suele ser motivo de lástima. Lo peor de este grupúsculo es la manera en la que, endiosados por su nueva condición, acaban poniéndonos a todos en serio peligro. Es por eso que, en los últimos tiempos se ha puesto de moda, entre aquellos locos que siguen queriendo propagar la maldición, una batería de preguntas que demuestran que la víctima – o el afortunado – no tiene, ni ha tenido una obsesión mal sana con la literatura vampírica; siendo automáticamente rechazados aquellos que consideran “ _he cruzado océanos de tiempo para encontrarte_ ” su cita favorita de la historia del cine. 

Muchos dirían que es irónico que sea yo precisamente quien me esté quejando de esto. Yo que llevo tatuado en el cuello las palabras “bite me” y dos muescas de colmillos. Yo que en las redes soy conocida como Lyl “The V” y que tengo que rogar a mis vecinos que me recojan los paquetes que algunas marcas me envían ya que “mi trabajo me obliga a descansar durante el día”. Y, pese a todo, aquí estoy, viviendo como aquellos que, obsesionados en sus luchas por el poder se han conformado con sobrevivir, nunca harán.

Será por eso por lo que sonrío mientras me ajusto las botas y retoco mi maquillaje. En ocasiones me gustaría poder salir a la calle tal y como soy, con la cara lavada y dejando que mis ojos brillen sin necesidad de purpurina, pero la maldición me llegó cuando apenas tenía 19 años y, a día de hoy, eso me cerraría las puertas de los mejores _garitos_. Y en esta casa, si hacemos algo, lo hacemos bien. Solo dejo mis labios desnudos de maquillaje, listos para descubrir – ya sea a besos o a mordiscos – los peores secretos de quienes, esta noche, tengan la bendición de cruzarse en mi camino.

Salgo de casa con paso decidido y me dirijo al único local donde sé que ninguno de mis compatriotas me buscaría. James, que hace tiempo me confeso llamarse Jaime – Jaimito para su madre -, me recibe con una sonrisa torcida que conozco demasiado bien. Antes de que llegue a la barra, esa maldita canción ya esta taladrando mis oídos. 

_Mala mujer, mala mujer_

_Me han dejado cicatrices por todo mi cuerpo tus uñas de gel._

_Mala mujer, mala mujer…._

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me apoyo en la barra dejando que el aburrimiento se haga con el control de mí rostro. James se acerca a mí con una sonrisa que podría conquistarme si no supiese que no es precisamente a mí - ni a nadie como yo - a quien le gustaría dedicársela.

—¿Era necesario?

Pregunto mirándole tras unas espesas pestañas postizas. Su sonrisa se ensancha y antes de que responda ya sé cual va a ser su respuesta.

— Vamos, Lyl. En este bar respetamos las tradiciones y nunca se sabe cuándo volverá Antón para dedicártela en persona. — Decido no contestar porque si dejo que las palabras pasen de mi mente a mi boca, es probable que sus labios se sellen hasta que el cielo se parta en dos. Creo que entiende mi gesto cuando se apoya en la mesa frente a mi y me despeina juguetón — Entonces, ¿qué te pongo, reina de la noche?

Como siempre, consigue sacarme una sonrisa. Durante un segundo estoy tentada de pedirle un vaso de agua bendita, pero la gracia pierde muchos puntos cuando solo tú eres consciente del subtexto. Así que decido pedirle un _tequila_ _sunrise_ y espero a que me sirva mientras observo como el local se va llenando lentamente.

Muchas de las caras ya me son conocidas, pero, como cada sábado, llega gente nueva al local. Nuevas caras que miran curiosas alrededor buscando al que será el amor de su vida durante, por lo menos, las próximas tres horas. Grupos que se caminan, bailan y se mezclan y que, como las abejas, se comunican en sus movimientos. Y, aunque parecen interesantes, ninguna de esas caras, de esos cuellos, consiguen despertar mis instintos.

Cuando el reloj marca las 12, cansada de esperar, decido unirme a los cuerpos y empezar a bailar. Como de costumbre, las miradas empiezan a arremolinarse a mi alrededor. Pasan los siglos y algunas mentes siguen siendo tan frágiles que se rompen al ver a una mujer bailar sola. Pero en ocasiones esto es una ventaja y no tardo en localizar unos ojos llenos de lujuria. Me acerco al muchacho y, en cuanto comenzamos a bailar juntos, las miradas se desvanecen. El hechizo se desvanece.

Bailamos una, dos, tres canciones. Sus manos buscan mis caderas, con timidez, casi podría decir que con miedo y empiezo a temerme que esta noche solo será mi sed la que se sacie. Poco a poco, sin asustarle, voy acercando mis labios a los suyos, mas, cuando ya casi estoy besándole, noto como el aire de mi alrededor cambia y mis sentidos se concentran en otra persona. Disimuladamente, desvío la mirada y me encuentro con un grupo de mujeres, nada especial a primera vista, pero cuando entrecierro los ojos y me concentro, la veo.

Pelo rubio y labios rosados. Desde aquí no puedo diferenciar el color de sus ojos, pero si observo como su mirada cae triste hacía su mano, como si buscase a un viejo amigo entre sus dedos. Miro de nuevo a mi acompañante y decido que esta noche no será para él. Con una sonrisa le indico que voy a por otra copa y, antes de que pueda ofrecerse a acompañarme, me he perdido entre la multitud.

Sin perderla de vista, regreso a la barra y, mientras bebo, continuo mi escrutinio. Sus amigas me resultan familiares, pero sé a ciencia cierta que es la primera vez que ella y yo coincidimos. No suelo fijarme en las mujeres, no más que en los hombres al menos, pero una muchacha como ella no pasa desapercibida. En círculo, la incitan a bailar, a moverse y desde aquí puedo ver sus dudas. Tira de su falda hacía abajo, como si le diesen vergüenza sus piernas y mi primer pensamiento ir hacía ella y recorrerlas con mis dientes para que aprenda a amarlas como debe. Finalmente, acaba uniéndose al resto del grupo y, literalmente, me olvido de respirar. Mi corazón, normalmente pausado y casi inamovible, se desboca como la noche en la que Vincent retrato las estrellas. Si su sangre es tan dulce como lo son sus movimientos, debe ser lo más cercano a la ambrosía. Debo llegar hasta ella.

Me miro en el reflejo de mi móvil y reviso que todo este donde debe de estar. Los bucles, de un rojo que harían envidiar a las llamas del infierno, enmarcan mis ojos verdes, ahumados por el maquillaje. Bajo mi ojo derecho, una gema en forma de corazón se mantiene sobre el color que me he ocupado personalmente de dar a mis mejillas. Y mis labios, desnudos, brillan bajo la luz sensuales y, espero, suficientemente provocadores. Acabo la copa de un trago, a sabiendas de que no puede afectarme, y camino hacía el grupo con una sonrisa en los labios.

A una distancia prudencial, asegurándome de que me vea, empiezo a bailar y, como siempre ocurre, vuelve el hechizo. Pero esta vez mis ojos no se pierden entre la multitud, esta vez se clavan en ella y sonríen, esperando que se de cuenta. Ni ella ni sus amigas tardan en percatarse de mi presencia y mi interés es lo suficientemente claro como para que esa pequeñita, la que tiene el pelo rosa y las caderas estrechas, le hable al oído y le empuje, con muy poca sutileza, hacía mí. Al verlo me rio y sé que lo nota porque también sonríe. Esa es la señal que necesitaba.

Voy hasta ella y sin que pueda negarse a ello, cojo su mano y la beso sin llegar a rozarla. Sus ojos – que ahora sé que son azules – brillan por la sorpresa. Mientras bailamos, no lo suficientemente cerca como para perder completamente la cabeza, puedo observarla. Su cara es redonda y me recuerda a la luna, aunque, cuando la hago girar y sonríe, brilla más que el satélite. Sus ojos a menudo miran hacía los lados, como si tuviese miedo o vergüenza, pero eso no hace que sus pies tiemblen al bailar conmigo. Su cuerpo queda tapado con un jersey blanco, algo escotado, que deja intuir un cuerpo lleno de curvas y recovecos que recorrer. Y su cuello… Su cuello, largo y perfecto, totalmente descubierto sé que será el protagonista de mis sueños.

En un momento en el que nuestros cuerpos se acercan, le acaricio un mechón que apenas toca sus mejillas.

— Me gustas.

Mi voz es casi un susurro y eso no es casualidad. Se toca el mismo mechón con una sonrisa.

— ¿El pelo? — Contesta sin esperar respuesta —. Gracias. Necesitaba un cambio.

Mi risa le sorprende. Una parte de mi me dan ganas de preguntarle que necesitaba cambiar si ya toda ella es perfecta, pero en vez de eso niego con la cabeza.

— Bueno, tu pelo tampoco está mal.

No entiende nada, lo veo en sus ojos. Hasta que de pronto, se fija mi sonrisa ladeada y todo cobra sentido. Toda su cara se torna rubí y me fijo en las pequeñas pecas que adornan sus carrillos. Puedo ver toda esa sangre acudiendo a su rostro, poseyéndola, llamándome como si fuese luz y yo una tonta luciérnaga.

Con algo de esfuerzo, aparto de ella los ojos y busco, a lo lejos, los de James. En un bar lleno de europeos, no es difícil encontrarle. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan le guiño discretamente y él ya sabe lo que necesito. Vuelvo mi atención a ella y observo como apura su copa. No sé cuantas lleva, pero no parece demasiado borracha como para no saber lo que hace, aunque si lo suficiente para olvidarse de la medida de tu falda, y creedme; lo agradezco. Tiene unas piernas preciosas, largas y con unos muslos fuertes que podrían llevarla al fin del mundo.

La canción no tarda en sonar y con las primeras notas su gesto cambia. Se deja llevar por mi baile a un rincón más oscuro, más íntimo. Sonríe y se muerde el labio mientras nuestras caderas se pegan y se arrastran mutuamente. Apenas rozando con mis labios su oído, susurro:

— _Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez…_

La miro esperando que vuelva a sonrojarse, pero me sorprende y en vez de eso sonríe y concentra en mi rostro su mirada.

— ¿Sabes algo? — Pregunta tan bajo y tan suave que tengo que acercarme aún más a ella para discernir sus palabras — Me gusta.

Supongo que quiere devolvérmela. Pretende que piense que habla de la canción y no de mí. Pero, dulce corderito, nací muchos años antes de que sus padres se conociesen y es muy difícil devolvérmela con algo que yo misma he utilizado.

— Ya sé que te gusto — Respondo encantadora. Sin embargo, niega con la cabeza y por un momento me encuentro perdida.

— Hablaba de las propuestas. De las propuestas indecentes. Me gustan.

Mis ojos se abren y mis pies se paran en seco. Las palabras escapan de mi boca y de mi mente y me quedo sin saber qué decir y, puedo aseguraros, que eso no es algo que pase a menudo. Lo que si que sé es que esta noche va a ser saciante.

También sé que no quiero seguir bailando, que me sobra la gente y que le sobra la ropa. Que necesito besarle, morder su cuello y escuchar sus gemidos mientras me alimento.

Tras mi silencio, ella también se ha quedado callada e incluso diría que se ha acobardado. No pienso permitírselo. Me reencuentro con su mirada y es tan profunda que podría nadar en ella si me lo propusiese. Pasa la lengua por los labios y con ese gesto entiendo que quiere lo mismo que yo, así que acaricio su cuello y hago que nuestras narices se rocen. Sé le escapa una pequeña risa, algo tímida, que acaba en mis labios.

En el momento que nuestros labios se unen, las imágenes empiezan a sucederse. Y aunque en parte estoy obligada a mirar, mentiría si digo que me gustaría evitarlo, que no prefiero no invadir su intimidad. no voy a mentiros, conocer las vidas de mis victimas me hacen sentirme real, así que dejo que fluyan y escucho sus sonidos.

Les veo juntos y escucho como la llama: Evie. Me gusta. Imagino que sus padres son extranjeros o que ella tampoco usa su nombre real. Actualmente, casi nadie lo hace. Él es guapo. Muy guapo. No me extraña, ella es preciosa y no se merece menos. Sin embargo, no tardo en ver cosas que no me gustan. No la mira como debería. No la toca como debería. Joder, ni siquiera la besa como un hombre debe besar a una mujer. Sé que los recuerdos van a llegar a su fin por la manera en la que los colores se enturbian. Y al igual que los colores, sus sentimientos se vuelven tristes y apagados y siento la decepción y el miedo como si fuesen míos. Ese mensaje y la verdad que le revelo.... Las risas a sus espaldas. Los videos que nadie nunca debió ver…

Mi pobre niña, ¿cómo pudieron aprovecharse así de ti? ¿Cómo fueron capaz de romper tu corazón como si fuese una mariposa de cristal? A veces pienso que haría un favor al mundo si chasquease los dedos y les hiciese desaparecer a todos. Es por hombres como James, entre otros, que no baño la tierra de sangre.

Cuando desaparecen los recuerdos, puedo por fin fijarme en sus besos. Es muy fácil conocer a alguien por como besa. Podríamos decir que los besos nos definen. Los suyos son dulces y algo superficiales, – entiendo ahora la causa de sus miedos – pero no pienso dejar que empañen esta noche. Así que profundizo en el beso y la pego más a mí. Mis manos recorren su espalda hasta colarse bajo sus faldas y agarrarla del culo. Ahoga en mis labios un jadeo que muestra su sorpresa y yo sonrío.

– Sígueme – Ordeno en un susurro mientras cojo su mano.

Nos hago hueco entre la gente hasta llegar al reservado. Evie me mira extrañada, pero yo la guiño un ojo y saco una llave roja del bolsillo. Hace ya algunos años que James, harto de las quejas que provocaban mis reclusiones en los baños femeninos o, en su defecto, de encontrarme en el almacén sin entender como había llegado hasta allí, decidió que era más útil entregarme una copia de las llaves y rezar porque nunca coincidiese una fiesta privada con mis fiestas privadas. Como si no hubiese sido Dios – o eso dicen las leyendas – quien marco nuestra supervivencia.

En el momento que abro la puerta y entramos, mi gesto cambia. Mis ojos se oscurecen y mi sonrisa se ensancha tanto que tengo que tener cuidado de no mostrar los colmillos. Nos guio a los sofás hasta quedarnos sentadas y mi boca se apodera de la suya reclamándola para mí. Nuestras respiraciones se unen y se entremezclan y puedo sentir su escalofrío cuando recorro su muslo con las uñas, pero no, todavía no.

Mi mano salta hasta su jersey colándose por debajo, acariciando suavemente su vientre hasta que, viendo que no opone resistencia, se lo quito con suavidad. Las tenues luces del lugar la iluminan y puedo ver como un precioso sujetador morado enmarca unos generosos pechos que tiemblan deseosos de ser liberados. La miro y, sin ocultarlo, me relamo. Ella se ríe y me contagia. Lo desabrocho y dejo que caiga sin importarme un bledo el donde ya que solo tengo ojos para lo que hay debajo.

Acaricio sus pechos despacio, con mimo, pellizco sus pezones suavemente para soplarlos después. Les beso y les lamo alimentada por sus gemidos. Noto sus manos recorrerme despacio, con ansia contenida. Alza mi barbilla con su mano para besarme el cuello, justo ahí, sobre el tatuaje. Y ahora soy yo quien se estremece.

Me gusta que tome la iniciativa, no voy a mentir, pero no pienso dejar que me adelante, así que, corro de nuevo a sus labios y bailo con su lengua mientras vuelvo a colarme bajo sus faldas. Me pregunto si llevará las bragas a juego con el sujetador, pero no tengo la paciencia suficiente como para fijarme en ello cuando las aparto a un lado y dejo que mis dedos se enreden con sus rizos. Gimotea al notar lo que hago y su humedad me envuelve dando la bienvenida a mis caricias. Paseo por su exterior mis dedos sin llegar a tocar ningún punto demasiado sensible. Puedo notar como su sangre corre cada vez más deprisa, como el deseo empieza a desesperarla y, justo antes de que la ansiedad la consuma, en apenas un suspiro, rozo su clítoris con mis dedos. Coge aire y muerde mi labio mientras desabrocha mi pantalón con torpeza. Esquiva mi ropa interior y va directa a por mí. Gruño en sus labios con una sonrisa. Si quiere jugar, no pienso perder.

Mis caricias corresponden a las suyas y le recorro en círculos una y otra vez sabiendo exactamente donde y como debo tocarla. Pero ella no se queda atrás y, lo peor es que, cada vez que creo que voy a perder el control, para unos segundos haciéndome sufrir. Y aunque ella no lo sepa, puede ser terriblemente peligroso frustrarme de esta manera. Pero, cuando noto como esta a punto de correrse, consigue contenerse y llevarme al límite. Y aunque no quiera (quiero), aunque mi orgullo intente hacerse con el control (maldito sea), me abandono al placer que me proporciona y mis gemidos se ahogan en unos labios triunfantes.

He perdido y ella lo sabe. Pero esto ha sido solo la primera batalla, _agapemeni,_ y las guerras no se deciden hasta el final. Recupero poco a poco la respiración y la miro seriamente, entrecerrando los ojos que brillan con una chispa de maldad. Quiero que sea consciente de que lo que va a ocurrir a continuación es tan solo lo que ella ha provocado. Que nada de esto hubiese pasado si hubiese dejado a mi orgullo ganar.

Abandono sus labios y, obviando ese cuello que se ha convertido en mi particular manzana, recubro su cuerpo de besos. Cada recoveco, cada arruga de su piel queda bendecida con mis labios hasta llegar a sus piernas que devoro e incluso me atrevo a rozar con mis colmillos. Empieza a temblar y no se si son nervios o expectación lo que la recorre, pero me tomo mi tiempo. Hasta que finalmente, arrodillada frente a ella, me entierro entre sus muslos.

Con calma, deleitándome, mi lengua pasea sobre su sexo una y otra vez, torturando su clítoris que, cuando sus gemidos me lo indican, succiono. Como era de esperar, sus manos no tardan en sepultarse en mi pelo necesitada de llegar hasta el final.

Cuando el orgasmo se apodera de ella, sus gritos llenan el reservado y, joder, solo por eso me quedaría toda la noche con ella. Pero ha llegado el momento. Es tan fácil como mover la cabeza y clavar los dientes en su muslo. Su sangre me llama. Me llama y me atormenta.

Y es tan fácil que mis colmillos ya asoman y acarician su piel.

Y es tan fácil que prácticamente tengo su sangre en la boca.

Y es tan fácil que puedo imaginarme su sabor.

Y, sin embargo, soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Sus recuerdos me atormentan y sé que, si algún día, llegase a saber que me he alimentado de ella, entendería toda esta noche como una farsa. Y que los ángeles me arrastren por las llamas del infierno antes de permitir que sean mis actos los que apaguen el brillo de sus ojos. Así que simplemente me retiro y la miro con una sonrisa triunfante.

Se muerde el labio en un gesto que empiezo a entender es habitual en ella y, con más prisa de la que me gustaría, vuelve a vestirse. Recompongo mi ropa y mi pelo sin darme demasiada importancia y espero hasta que ella se siente preparada. Entonces, antes de que se levante, cojo su mano y la beso de nuevo, haciendo que caiga dormida entre mis brazos.

Agradezco la comodidad del lugar y la recuesto con cuidado entre los cojines. Coloco un mechón rebelde y la arropo con su chaqueta. Así, dormida y a salvo de su pasado, me recuerda a otra cara, a otros tiempos.

Ignorando las convenciones humanas sobre el concepto de privacidad, cojo su móvil y busco los datos de su expareja. Por un momento me siento tentada de leer sus conversaciones, de conocer hasta que punto puede llegar la corrupción del ser humano, pero decido que es mejor así.

Cuando tengo todo lo que necesito, vuelvo a dejarlo en su lugar y, tras besar su frente, bajo las escaleras. El bar, ahora prácticamente vacío, parece un lugar distinto y es que el hambre empieza a hacer estragos en mis. Sé que debería avisar yo misma a sus amigas, pero no sería responsable demorarme un minuto más, así que me apresuro a salir mientras escribo a James y le explico que la muchacha con la que me ha visto se ha quedado dormida en el reservado y le pido que avise a sus amigas. Hay pocas personas a las que le confiaría la seguridad de una chiquilla, pero James es, definitivamente, una de ellas.

Mis pies caminan seguros entre las sombras de la noche hasta quedarme a solas. Es entonces cuando doblego la realidad a mis deseos y me aparezco frente a la discoteca. La música _tecno_ que sale de ella me aturde durante un segundo, pero no tardo en acostumbrarme al ruido. Observo como los más rezagados salen del local y, como imaginaba por sus _stories_ , allí esta él.

Rodeado de sus amigos, se ríe y apura un botellín de cerveza. Ajeno a la tristeza que ha podido provocar, a la consecuencia de sus actos, bromea sobre las anécdotas de la noche. Me limito a esperar apoyada en la pared a que pasen por mi lado y, cuando lo hacen, no puede resistirse a mirarme.

En silencio, me llevo un dedo a los labios y le hago un gesto para que me siga. Echo a andar en dirección contraria y, desde la distancia, escucho como se despide de sus amigos sin dar explicaciones. Tiene demasiada prisa y ve que puede perderme de vista si elige gastar su tiempo. No tardamos en estar solos en la calle. Yo, pasos por delante, el, siguiéndome como un cordero. Solo que, en esta ocasión, no sabe que va al matadero.

Cuando llegamos a un callejón, me detengo. Se acerca a mi con una sonrisa ladeada que siempre le trae éxitos y yo dejo que se crezca y que se acerque lo suficiente. Le permito que rodeé mi cintura con sus brazos y que me arrincone contra la pared en un estúpido ritual de apareamiento. Sus ojos buscan los míos y ahí es donde se pierde. Ahora su mente es mía y su sangre también.

Me alimento sin recuerdos, sin posibilidad de remordimientos – porque una mente vacía no tiene traumas ni deseos –, hasta que quedo saciada por completo. Me limpio con mi propio brazo y le observo. Que pena que una carcasa tan hermosa, no contenga nada de valor. Pero no pierdo el tiempo en pensar en ello, al fin y al cabo, ahora todo el mundo lo sabrá.

Inoculo en su mente las ordenes necesarias y, con tan solo un pensamiento, vuelve a moverse como si tuviese voluntad.

Espero paciente y, cuando desnudo, pintado y con una jeringuilla colgada del brazo, cae desnudo en mitad de la calle, hago lo mismo que el le hizo a Evie. La única diferencia es que, en esta ocasión, no serían las risas de tres amigos lo que le atormentarían. En esta ocasión, será el mundo entero quien le tatuará a fuego sus pecados. Será el mundo entero quien hable de él. De sus vergüenzas y adicciones. De su cuerpo desnudo e indefenso. Y serán esos comentarios los que poblarán sus pesadillas.

Saciada y satisfecha vuelvo a casa. Bajo las persianas y bloqueo la puerta. Mientras me desmaquillo, los recuerdos de la noche vuelven a mi mente y, ya en la cama, respiro satisfecha. Ha sido una buena noche, una que tardaré en olvidar.


End file.
